Massages
by Lady Undertaker
Summary: Warning inside, America has had back pains nothing his sister South Texas can't handle.


**I Do Not Own Hetalia They belong To Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning: Incest between America and one of his states.**

America walked through his sister's house, South Texas. She gave the best massages it rivaled Japan's massage. He walked to her room, he saw her lying down on her stomach in her tank and booty shorts. She looked up and smiled,

"Hey Al." she said,

"Hey Sam, back is giving me trouble again." She sat up and said,

"I don't understand why you don't go to Japan I'm sure he can get rid of the ache permanently." She said, he laughed and said nothing, she giggled and said,

"Well you know the drill Al." he chuckled and removed his shirt and lay on her bed when she straddled his lap and sat on his butt. She leaned over to her night table and grabbed the bottle of lotion.

America sighed as he felt her sit on his butt, when she had leaned forward her breast had pressed against his head,

"Sam can you remove my glasses?" she giggled as he felt her fingers softly take off his glasses and place them on her night stand. He sighed as he felt her cool hands lathered in the lotion start to massage his back. He moaned when she hit a knot,

"Damn, Alfred…you have so many knots…" she gasped out as she put a bit more pressure and massaging around his neck.

"The meetings have put in a lot of stress…" he moaned as she hit another knot, she sighed and said,

"Well you gotta learn how to relax after the meetings Alfred then you won't be having problems with your back." she huffed as she made her way to his middle back. He chuckled and

"Well I relax when you give me massages." He said, she rolled her eyes and said,

"Have you ever gone with a professional massage therapist?" She said, he chuckled

"No, I only trust you with my back you know what spots are filled with knots." She huffed and layed on his back, her head next to his own;

"You're lucky I love ya bro." she said as he turned his head to face her, he kissed her cheek;

"I love ya too sis." They both laughed as she continued to massage his back an hour later, she sighed and sat back,

"I'm done." She said, he grinned and flipped over making her heat come in contact with his own sex, she raised her eyebrow.

"Can you rub my stomach I think I ate too much burgers." She sighed and said,

"You should really start eating a bit healthier Alfred." She said, as she ran her hands over his six pack, and up his chest. Digging her fingers into his flesh he moaned and bucked his hips against her, she gasped as she felt him underneath his jeans.

Alfred was trying not to buck his hips against her but, her hands felt good against his flesh. He bucked his hips again, she let out a soft quiet moan but, he heard her. He looked at her on him, she was straddling his hips her hands on his stomach massaging it. He made a decision he looked at South Texas her dark brown hair in a ponytail her light brown eyes, she was always there for him when he needed somebody, when he needed a shoulder to lean on she was there. He realized he was in love with his sister, South Texas.

He gripped her hips softly and flipped their positions he was between her legs. She was looking at him as he took off the hair band. He leaned down and kissed her, she stiffened then relaxed against him and kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck.

America smiled into the kiss as he licked her bottom lip for entrance, she let him in and they started to battle for dominance. They broke the kiss a thin trail of saliva was between them; America brought her face close to his own and kissed her again,

"Al…" she moaned, he grinned and broke the kiss again, and he looked into her eyes;

"Sam just so you know when I tell you I love you I mean it… I really am in love with you." He whispered against her ear, she shivered,

"As do I, I really am in love with you Alfred…" she whispered giving his ear a nip. He smiled and ran his hands down her back and began to tug up her tank. He took it off and saw her purple bra; he chuckled and kissed her collar bone giving it a nip. She gasped as America groped her breast even with her bra on; he stopped and took off his gloves then moved to remove her bra. He threw both items somewhere on the ground. He groped them again she gasped at the warmth of his hand on her skin.

"Al…" she gasped as he placed his mouth on her other breast while his other hand massaged its twin she arched her back as she ran her hand through his hair she tugged on it lightly he went back up and kissed her again. They gasped as their bare chest met; he took advantage of her opened mouth as he stuck his tongue in her mouth and easily dominated the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and brought him closer to herself. He broke the kiss and sat up he took off his shoes and socks then unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down leaving him in his iron man boxers. She giggled then gasped as he pulled off her shorts in a swift movement.

"Al!" she gasped he chuckled and climbed on her again, he kissed her again she wrapped her legs around him and flipped their position; she broke the kiss and sat on his lap. She leaned forward and kissed his neck giving it a small nip then she started to suckle on the skin. She went lower and nipped his nipples he moaned and wrapped his fingers in her hair. She went lower laying kisses on his stomach with nips and love bites. He moaned slightly, she grinned and hooked her fingers at the waist band of his boxers.

She decided to tease him and removed her hands from there and placed one on top of the bulge she gripped him lightly through his underwear and started to move her hand up and down while America tried not to buck into her hand. She moved her hand and stuck it inside his boxers and pulled him out. She licked from the base to the tip where she suckled it into her mouth, America moaned and bucked his hips making her take a little more of him in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down taking more and more of him in her mouth his tip hit the back of her throat she relaxed her throat and deep throated him. He moaned and cried out when she started to hum around him.

America held her head in his hand massaging her scalp he felt his stomach tighten,

"S-sam I'm gonna cum…" he moaned out as she doubled her efforts and started massaging his balls. He came with a moan, she drank it all; she gave his tip one last suck before she moved up and America pulled her up and kissed her. He kicked off his boxers as he pulled her own down and tossed them aside. He grinned as he flipped their positions again and cupped her, she gasped into the kiss, he ran his finger along her slit then began to rub her cilt in circles she moaned and broke the kiss gasping for air as he inserted his finger then placing another one in he started thrusting his fingers as his mouth started to suck on her breast while his free hand massaged its twin.

"A-Al!" she cried out as he started to suck on her cilt placing pressure on it with his tongue. She bucked her hips and he held them down she cried out as she came, America licked his lips and moved back up kissing her running his tongue along hers. He hugged her to himself wrapping her legs around his waist as he grinded against her. She arched her hips against his own as he broke the kiss and entered her in a swift thrust, she moaned as he started to thrust in and out of her.

"Al…Al…" she panted he moaned as she moved her leg from his waist and rested it against his shoulder. He went deeper into her,

"Ah! Faster…h-harder! Al!" she moaned as he followed her command curling her curl around his finger then stroking it as she cried out and bucked her hips against his and brought him in for a rough kiss. He gasped as she tightened around him,

"Alfred!" she cried out as she came her walls tightened around him as he came,

"Sam!" he moaned as he placed her leg at her side he brushed her sweaty bangs out of her face as he leaned forward and kissed her again. He pulled out of her, and laid next to her, he pulled her close to him as he saw bruises forming on her hips, he frowned,

"I didn't mean to hurt you…" he said softly as his fingertips ran along the forming bruise on her hips. She took his hand and smiled at him giving him a kiss,

"It's all right Al, I loved it." She said smirking at him, he smiled and kissed her again she kissed him back they broke the kiss and America pulled the blankets over them as he hugged her closer to himself as he let sleep claim him.


End file.
